superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1991 film) Credits
Opening Logos 4D0A6583-4A34-47EA-B1BE-845890C1AACF.png * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * In association with: Silver Screen Partners IV, Turner Entertainment, Co. and Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * A Film Roman Production * a film made by: Mendelson-Melendez Productions and Sopwith Productions, Inc. * "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" * Featuring the Voices of: ** Richard Kind as Tom ** Dana Hill as Jerry ** Anndi McAfee as Robyn ** Tony Jay, Michael Bell, Ed Gilbert, David L. Lander, Rip Taylor, Howard Morris, Henry Gibson, Sydney Lassick ** and Chalotte Rae as Aunt Figg * Told by: Christopher Plummer * Screenplay by: Dennis Marks, Mary Crawford, Alan Templeton * Screen Story by: Mark Evanier, Frances Moss, Jon Stone, Joseph A. Bailey, Tedd Pierce, Michael Maltese * Songs: ** Music by: Henry Mancini, Sam Pottle, Carol Hall ** Lyrics by: Leslie Bricusse, David Axelrod, Carol Hall * Special Songwriter: Alan Templeton * Additional Songwriters: Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman * Musical Score Composed by: Henry Mancini, Dick Lieb, Don Ralke, John Harris * Music Arranged and Conducted by: Henry Mancini, Dick Lieb, Don Ralke * Additional Music by: Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman * Music Supervised by: Sharon Boyle * Executive Producers: Roger Mayer, Jack Petrik, Hans Brockmann, Justin Ackerman, Lee Mendelson, Dulcy Singer, Jon Stone, Jim Henson * Creative Consultant: Joseph Barbera * Produced and Directed by: Phil Roman, Chuck Jones, Bill Melendez, Jon Stone Ending Credits * Co-Producer: Bill Schultz * Voices: ** Richard Kind as Tom ** Dana Hill as Jerry ** Anndi McAfee as Robyn ** Charlotte Rae as Aunt Figg ** Tony Jay as Lickboot ** Henry Gibson as Applecheek ** Michael Bell as Ferdinand and Straycather #1 ** Ed Gilbert as Puggsy and Daddy Starling ** David L. Lander as Frankie de Flea ** Rip Taylor as Captain Kiddie ** Howard Morris as Squawk ** Syndney Lassick as Straycatcher #2 ** Raymond McLeod as Alleycat and Bulldog ** Mitchel D. Moore as Alleycat ** Scott Wojahn as Alleycat ** Frank Welker as Animals ** Jim Cummings as Restaurant Waiter ** Joe Ranft as Sherlock ** Tino Insana as Patrolman ** Don Messick as Droppy ** B.J. Ward as Woman's Voice ** Greg Burson as Moving Man * Additional Voices: Charity Brown, Rick Jones, Don Westwood, Jim Bradford, Bernard McManus, Eddie Nunn, Chuck Collins * Director of Recording: Gordon Hunt * Casting by: Janet Hirshenson, C.S.A., Jane Jenkins, C.S.A., Roger Mussenden, C.S.A. * Production Managers: Michael Wolf, Robert T. Gillis, Mary Roscoe * Associate Producers: Mary Roscoe, Diana Birkenfield * Art Direction by: Michael Peraza, Jr., Michael Humphries, Alan J. Compton * Production Designer: Ronald Baldwin * Sequence Directors: John Sparey, Monte Young, Bob Nesler, Adam Kuhlman, Friz Freleng * Special Effects: Tim McElcheran * Effects Animation Supervisor: Jeff Howard * Storyboard: Andrew Austin, Brad Landreth, Marty Murphy, Keith Tucker, Monte Young, Phil Mendez, Mitch Schauer, Phil Stapleton * Layout: Ray Aragon, Andrew Austin, Evert Brown, Peter J. DeLuca, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Bernard Gruver, Mike Hodgson, Gary Hoffman, Ruth Kissane, Brad Landreth, Ed Levitt, Ken Mimura, Hawley Pratt, Al Shean, Dean Thompson, Cliff Voorhees * Models: Michael Peraza, Jr., Jim Franzen, Leonard E. Johnson, David Nethery * Backgrounds by: Michael Humphries, Bari Greenberg, Ellie Bogardus, Dean Spille, Terry Lind, Irv Wyner * Graphics: Don Foster * Color Model Supervisor: Phyllis Craig * Blue Sketch: Peter J. DeLuca * Key Animators: J.K. Kim, Adam Dykstra, Dan Haskett, Adam Kuhlman, Kevin Petrilak, Kamoon Song, Kevin Wurzer * Animators: Eric Thomas, Art Roman, Doug Frankel, Tony Fucile, Steven Gordon, Leslie Gorin, Brian Hogan, Gabi Payn, Irven Spence, Arnie Wong, Don Lusk, Phil Roman, Rod Scribner, Bill Littlejohn, Rudy Zamora, Sam Jaimes, Emery Hawkins, Bob Carlson, Jacques Vausseur, Jim Pabian, Bob Matz, Al Pabian, Hank Smith, Ruth Kissane, Frank Smith, Virgil Ross, Phil Monroe, Lloyd Vaughan, Manuel Perez, Irv Anderson, Ken Champin, Gerry Chiniquy * Supervising Directors · Tawian: James Miko, Aundre Knutson * Key Assistant Supervisors: Art Roman, Leonard E. Johnson, Sylvia M. Fitzpatrick * Key Assistant Supervisor · Tawian: Dan Hunn * Assistant Animators: Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Sheila Brown, Wesley Chun, Shana Curley, Brad Forbush, Ed Gutierrez, Carl Hall, Dave Hancock, Jeff Johnson, Paulette King, Lance Kramer, Jeff LaFlamme, Dori Littell Herrick, Jonathan Lyons, Soon Jin Mooney, Angel Pastrana, Ray Pointer, Andrew Ramos, Bonnie Robinsons, Scott Sackett, Jim Schumann, Eric Thomas, Salene Weatherwax * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Effects Animators: Sean Applegate, George S. Chialtas, Conry Cole, Mark Dindal, Brett Hisey, John Huey, Craig Littell-Herrick, Gary McCarver, Mary Mullen, January Norman, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge * Effects Assistants: Jeremy H. Bishop, Melissa Ann Freeman, Ray Hofstedt, Brian Mark, Jan Naylor, Martine Tomczyk * Additional Backgrounds by: Dick Heichberger, Tia W. Kratter, William Lorencz, Tim Maloney, Jane Nussbaum, Andrew Phillipson, Dennis Venizelos * Animation Checking: Merle Welton, Jackie Banks, Lolee Aries, Carole Barnes, Carla Washburn * Final Checking: Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren * Color Design: Phyllis Craig, Leslie Ellery * Color Models: Debbie Mark, Belle Norman, Libby Reed, Brian Mark, Casey Clayton * Ink and Paint: Faith Kovaleski, Manon Washburn, Joice Lee Marshall, Gwenn Dotzler, Dawn Smith, Adele Lenart, Lou Robards, Joanne Lansing, Debbie Zamora, Chandra Poweris, Celine Miles * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisors: Lee Ann Kaplan, Robert Braithwaite * Production Supervisors · Tawian/Thailand: Lynn Hoag, JoEllyn Marlowe * Ink and Paint Supervisors · Tawain/Thailand: Karen Hudson, Maria Gonzales * Camera Supervisors · Tawian/Thailand: David Koenigsberg, Allen Foster * Camera Operators: Frank Biondo, Joe Lo-Ré, Mike Whitcutt * Puppets and Stop Motions by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Puppet Clothes: Calista Hendrickson, Sherry Amott * Puppet Dancing Builders: Faz Fazakas, Jan Rosenthal, Larry Jameson, Wendy Midener * Puppet Workshop Coordinators: Amy Van Gilder, Mari Kaestle * Puppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Puppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Overseas Supervisor: Allen Foster * Associate Director: Ozzie Alfonso * Production Coordinator: Monica Dianne Mayall * Assistant to the Producer: Marian Dern * Production Assistants: Laurie Templeton, Vicki Casper, Susan Scheid, Sandy Claxton-Arnold, Carolyn Klein, Mercedes Polanco, Sharen Gay, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow * WMG - Production Executive: Su Lim Australia Unit * Director: Steve Lumley * Producer: Art Scott * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Character Design: Iwao Takamoto, Steve Lumley * Animation Director: Geoff Collins * Layout: Deane Taylor, Bruce Pedersen * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Jerry Liew, Ev-King Prime, Beverly MacNamara * Animators: Gerry Grabner, Greg Ingram, Peter Gardiner, Henry Neville, Dick Dunn, Chris Cuddington, John Martin, Sue Beak, Mike Stapleton * Assistant Animators: Chris Dawson, Karen Barboutis, Denise Kirkham, Ray Bale, Peter Jones * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Helen McAdam * Inbetween by: Tommy Ardolino, David Law * Animation Checking Manager: Ellen L. Bayley * Animation Checking: Lynette McClean, Brodee Myers, Lauralei Wethy, Kim Marden, Ian Hibble * Color Styling: Ester Ginat * Special Effects: Sven Christoffersen, Liz Prodger, Irmina Dubinska * Xerography: Joan Lawson * Xerox Checking/Inking: Christine O'Connor * Cel Painter: Michelle Urbano * Paint Manager: Donene Bailey * Camera Supervisor: Gary Page * Camera Operators: Shaun Bell, Renée Robinson, Hank Prins, Jarý, Tanya Viskich, Bruce Warner, Karen Siggs * Film Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Production Manager: Jack Pietruska * Production Control: Roz Wiseman Canada Unit * Animation Director: Sebastian Grunstra * Producer: Hugh Campbell * Executive Producer: W.H. Stevens, Jr. * Associate Producer: Alison Clayton * Director: Pino Van Lamsweerde * Storyboard: Paul Sabella, Julian Harris * Layouts: Tapani Knuutila, Christian Benard * Backgrounds: Pierre Houde, Anne Beauregard, Evelyne Arcouette, Raymonde Lébrun * Animation Layout: Fabio Pacifico, Edoardo Cavalli * Animators: Edoardo Cavalli, Fabio Pacifico, Glenn Wright, Dieter Mueller, Keith Van Allen, Norm Drew, Al Sens, Danny Antonucci, Barry Helmer, André Desjardins, Anne Chevalier, Jean Banville, Bernie Denk, Christian Sarrazin, Gerard Brunet, Denis Roy, Chris Delaney, Ian Freedman, Don Stearn * Production Manager: Doug Williams * Production Assistants: Barry Ward, Keith Davidson, Maryann Capling * Technical Supervisor: Weldon Poapst * Technical Assistant: Florence Bach * Checking: Katy Hennessy, Ron Black, Michael Mitchell, Sam Vainola, Terry Halman, June Lee * Matching: Jonathan Deachman, Sue Wilkinson, Bruce Henderson, Benoit Aubry * Opaquing Supervisors: Nancy White, Ann Mullens * Opaquing: Kathie Robillard, Paulette Sinclair, Bruce Neatby, Barbara Woodruff, André Charette, Kelly Kincaid, Anne-Marie Ouellette, Pippa Graham, Myra Tarkka, Scott Ferguson, Pat Brule, Eleanor Hamilton, Micheline Heroux, Laurie Trewhitt, Dave Muir, Debbie Rogers, Margaret Forsythe, Dalmain Ralph, Rebecca Greenwood, Jerry Holbrook, Thuy Vo, Kim Hennessy, Craig Butler, Heather Middlemiss, Claire Bambrough, Ann Gervais, Darren O'Berton, Dan Wiegand, Marc Deacon, Terrence Scammell * More Opaquing: Kathleen Lloyd-Charland, Brian Rutz, Joan Curry, Linda Dupuis, Martin Butler, Carter Hammett, Shirley Kwan, Cliff Lawson, Myrna Blair, Anne Geldart, Susan Mundell, Moira Moxley, Carole Lavertue, André Ivan, Karen McComb, Patricia MacKinnon, Terry Bellamy, Glen Smith, Suzanne Boutin, Kevin Turtle, Clarke Lefaivre, Darren Illingsworth, Jim Turner, John Miller, Steven Gelling * Colour Check: Gary Smith * Paint Department: Lise Murka, Karen Shingles, Cara Girand * Special Effects Supervisor: Lee Cadieux * Special Effects: Andy St-Amour, Jane Gardner, Brenda Beaton, Bruce Henderson * Xerography Supervisor: Chris Watchorn * Xerographers: Christopher Ring, Laurence Jones, Danise Lofstrom, Hyong Nguyen, Paul Steele, Lorraine Decoste, Craig Wilson, Pam Pilkington, Eddie Lauzon * Film Editors: Sue Robertson, David Vainola * Dialogue Editor: Gerald Tripp * Sound Re-Recorded at: Crawley Films Limited * Camera: Ron Haines, Jan Topper, Tom Brydon, Al Sens Additional Animation by: The Baer Animation Company, Inc. * Animation Director: Dale Baer * Studio Executive: Jane Baer * Sequence Directors: Eric Daniels, Jay Jackson * Animators: David Courtland, Frederic DuChau, Darin Hilton, Sadao Miyamoto, David Nethery, Michael Polvani, Alejandro Reyes, Michael Toth, Larry Whitaker, Tomihiro Yamaguchi * Key Assistant Animators: Christopher Chu, Timothy Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Calvin LeDuc, Nelson Recinos, James van der Keyl * Assistant Animators: Paul Bauman, Wanda Brown, Scott Claus, Eunice Ok Yu, Joseph Roman, Raul Salaiz, Pil Yong Song, Helen Vives, Terry Walsh * Video Operator: Gregory Hinde * Additional Camera by: The Baer Animation Camera Service · Ron Jackson, Dan Larsen, David Link, Lin-Z Rogers, Steven Wilzbach * Operations Manager: Hope S. Parker * Production Manager: Jill S. Bauman * Production Coordinator: Craig Sost * Production Accountant: Pauline Weber * Production Assistants: Debra Toth, Heidi Janssen Additional Animation by: Creative Capers Cartoons * Production Executive: Rocky Solotoff * Studio Executive: G. Sue Shakespeare * Sequence Director: Skip Jones * Animators: Matthew Bates, Jon Hooper, Mark Koetsier, Dan Kuenster, Linda Miller, Mark Pudleiner, Chad Stewart, Bonita Versh * Key Assistant Animators: David Molina, Terry Shakespeare, Jennifer Stillwell Additional Animation by: Gordon Stanfield Animation Limited * Animators: Chris Deroche, Dieter Mueller, Norm Roen, Chris Sauvé, Robert Sheldowich, Greg Sullivan, Dan Wagner * Assistant Animators: Venetia Marxer, Olaf Miller, Leslie Rogers, Ron Zorman * Effects Animator: Joseph Gilland Additional Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Associate Producer: James Wang * Computer Animation by: Kroyer Films, Inc. · Mark M. Pompian, Brian Schindler * Additional Computer Animation by: The Dream Factory · Patty Paulick-Peraza * Post Production Supervisors: Barbara Beck, Joed Eaton * Post Production Assistant: Bonnie Dillon * Edited by: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc. * Supervising Editors: Sam Horta, Larry C. Cowan * Picture Editor: Julie Anne Gustafson * Film Editors: Robert T. Gillis, Charles McCann, Timothy Mertens, Tim J. Borquez * Assistant Editor: Rudy Zamora, Jr. * Additional Editor: Jeremy Milton * Dialogue Editors: Tom Syslo, Thomas Jaeger, Sam Horta, Tim J. Borquez, Timothy Mertens, Gregory La Plante, Patrick Foley Jr. * Audio: Mike Shoskes, Jay Judell * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Supervising Sound Effects Editor and Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Sam Horta * Sound Effects Editors: Mark R. Crookston, Michael Gollom, John O. Robinson, III, Kevin D. Spears, Tim Mertens, Timothy Garrity, William Kean, Brian Mars, Michael Bradley, Mary Gleason, Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis, Katherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams, Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Wachter * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Foley Editors: Ken D. Young, Robert N. Brown, Harry Andronis, Brad Carow * ADR Editor: Eileen Horta * Foley Mixer: Cecilia Perna * Foley Walkers/Artists: Eileen Horta, Debra O'Connor * Original Sound Recording: B&B Sound Studios · Ken Berger, Jackson Schwartz, Warren Kleiman, Tom Mgrdichian * Dialogue and ADR Recorded at: Buzzy's Recording Services · George Thompson, Andrew Morris, Terry Harris, Larry Lantz * Voices Recorded at: Radio Recorders · Sid Nicholas * Sound Recorded and Mixed at: Producers' Sound Service · Don Minkler * Sound Re-Recorded at: Warner Bros. Studios Facilities * Sound Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Weaver, Joe Citarella, Don MacDougall * Post Production Consultant: Arthur Klein Song Credits * Music by: Henry Mancini * and Lyrics by: Leslie Bricusse * Produced by: Henry Mancini * Additional Songwriters: Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman * © 1992 RET Music, Inc. and Turner Music Publishing, Inc. All Rights Reserved * "Tom and Jerry Theme" ** Performed by: The National Philharmonic Orchestra of London * "Friends to the End" ** Performed by: Dana Hill, Richard Kind, Ed Gilbert & David L. Lander ** Music by: Henry Mancini and Carol Hall ** and Lyrics by: Leslie Bricusse and Carol Hall * "What Do We Care? (The Alleycat Song)" ** Performed by: Raymond McLeod, Mitchel D. Moore & Scott Wojahn ** Music by: Henry Mancini and Sam Pottle ** and Lyrics by: David Axelrod and Leslie Bricusse * "(Money is Such) A Beautiful Word" ** Performed by: Charlotte Rae & Tony Jay ** Music by: Henry Mancini and Sam Pottle ** and Lyrics by: David Axelrod and Leslie Bricusse * "God's Little Creatures" ** Performed by: Henry Gibson ** Music by: Henry Mancini and Sam Pottle ** and Lyrics by: David Axelrod and Leslie Bricusse * "I Miss You" - Robyn's Song ** Performed by: Anndi McAfee ** Music by: Henry Mancini and Carol Hall ** and Lyrics by: Leslie Bricusse and Carol Hall * "I've Done it All" ** Performed by: Rip Taylor and Howard Morris ** Music by: Henry Mancini and Sam Pottle ** and Lyrics by: David Axelrod and Leslie Bricusse End Title Songs * "I Miss You" ** Music by: Henry Mancini and Carol Hall ** and Lyrics by: Leslie Bricusse and Carol Hall ** Performed by: Stephanie Mills ** Produced by: Steve Barri and Tony Peluso * "All in How Much we Give" ** Music and Lyrics by: Jody Davidson ** Performed by: Stephanie Mills ** Produced by: Steve Barri and Tony Peluso ** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus · Directed by: Bob Singleton * Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available on: MCA Compact Discs and Cassettes * Music Supervisor for MCA Records: Kathy Nelson * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Dick Lieb, Don Ralke * Theme Music by: Scott Bradley * Music Editors: Stephen A. Hope, Charles Paley, William B. Griggs, Robert Talboy * Music Coordinators: Angelo Giovagnoli, Barklie K. Griggs, Adam Maffei, Jennifer Richardson, Dana Sano * Music Producers: Danny Epstein, Dave Conner * Music Score Performed by: The National Philharmonic Orchestra of London * Music Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios, London, England * Music Recorded and Mixed at (LA): Gold Star Recording · Stan Ross * Music Producer: Henry Mancini * Additional Music Producer: Carl Fortina * Music Recordist/Mixer: Alan Snelling * Assistant Music Engineer: Darren Godwin * Music Proof Reader: Paul S. Henning * Music Copyists: Ron Shillingford, Mark Graham, Marni Sanders * Music Contractors: Sidney Sax, Sandy DeCresent, Shirley Sax, Isobel Griffiths, Tonia Davall * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman, Frank Macchia, Jo Anne Kane * Booth Musical Assistant: Christopher Palmer * Additional Music Recordist: John Richards * Music Consultant: Jason Dauman * Music Creative Consultant: David Simoné * Musicians: Mark Berrow, Bruce Dukov & Paul S. Henning: Violin, Rachel Bolt & Bruce White: Viola, Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Peter Davies & Richard Nash: Trombone, Vince DeRosa & James Thatcher: French Horn, Mike Deasy: Guitar, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Tommy Johnson: Tuba, Steve Schaeffer: Percusson, Jonathan Williams: Cello * Dance Sequences Choreographed by: Lori Eastside * Dancers: Bryan Anthony, Frankie DeMiranda, Steve Messia, Randi Pareira, Kip Reynolos, Maurice Schwartzman, Myles Thoroughgood * Live Action Director: Robert Fisher, Jr. * Choreographer: Norman Maen * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Emily Squires * Audio Playback: Darryl Linkow * Gaffer: J. Kevin Myers * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Calista Hendrickson * Dialogue Tack Read by: Theresa Gilory, Philip Phillipson * Dialogue Coach: Jackson Beck, Leigh French * Music Track Read by: Broughton/Winicki · Pat Hill, Ann Hoyt * ADR Voice Casting: Barbara Harris * Casting Assistant: Daniel Shaner * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: David M. Clark, Tony DiGirolamo * Video Operators: Patrick Buchanan, Peter J. DeLuca, Cyndy (Heather) Ingram, Robert Ingram, Rolf Wahl * Video Editors: Noel Roman, Larry Swerdlove * Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, John Hutchison * Assistant to Mr. Roman: Rebecca Tedder * Assistant to Mr. Schultz: Anna L. Pagan * Assistant to Mr. Mayer: June A. Caldwell * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Mr. Brockmann: Shane Newell * Assistant to Mr. Ackerman: Colleen Woodcock * Assistant to Mr. Mancini: Lisa Edmondson * Assistant to Mr. Bricusse: Ginger Mason * Production Accountant: Anthony R. Reyes * Production Executive: Jacobus Rose * Production Staff: Rich Hornie, Steve Ingram, Mike Kaldec, Barbara Ryerson, Raymond M. Iacovacci, Helen Brennick * Operation Services: Ellen Howard, Richard Roman * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Animation Interns: Bert Klein, Shawn McCulley, Bill Ho * Accounting Staff: Greg Arsenault, Sandra Contreras, Judy Greenfield, Genny Sanchez, Joan Thompson * Make-Up: Phyllis Grens Sternick * Hair Stylist: Lee Trent * Unit Publicist: Sarah Baisley * Worldwide Publicity: Alison Hill, Madelyn Fenton, Joe LoCicero * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Production Illustrator: Margery Williams * Distribution Executive: Adam D. Wright * Logo Design: Guy Vasilovich * Titles: Cinema Research Corporation * Title Design: Neal Thompson * Animation Camera (NJ): Dickson/Vasu · Jim Dixon, Nick Vasu * Additional Animation Camera (LA): Animagraphics, Ted Bemiller & Sons * Negative Cutting: Mark Lass, Bob Lass, Paul Lass, Mary Beth Smith, Rick MacKay, Theresa Repola Mohammed, Alice Keillor * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Thom Ehle * Color by: CFI * Color Timing: Mike Mertens * Background Still Photographer: John Siskin * Black and White Processing: Joe Parra, John White * Paints Furnished by: Chroma Colour * Script Typist: Wendy Wells * Massage Therapist: Jay S. Rosfelt * Legal Services: Amanda M. Seward, Dixon Q. Dern, Jon F. Vein * Completion Guarantee Provided by: The Completion Bond Company, Inc. * Co-Produced by: Atkinson Film-Arts for Animated Investments, Inc. · with the participation of Téléfilm Canada · Produced in association with CTV Television Network, Ltd. * "Tom and Jerry" are registered trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film 20207742-62EC-441A-86FC-1AD2D39E8BF1.jpeg * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * No. 31980 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * © MCMXCI The Walt Disney Company, Turner Entertainment, Co., Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Animated Investments, Inc., Sopwith Productions, Inc., Chuck Jones Enterprises and Telefilm-Essen GmbH All Rights Reserved * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records A71EF1EA-2D69-4917-A0DB-109A9CF0ACBE.jpeg * Special Thanks to Bill Hanna and Joe Barbera the original creators of "Tom and Jerry" * Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos 4BBA7C98-36DB-4DEE-A5FB-75271898DF9E.png * Film Roman * Mendelson-Melendez * A Cinema Center Films Presentation * A National General Release * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Cinema Center Films Category:National General Pictures Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:Sopwith Productions Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Atkinson Film-Arts Category:Animated Investments Category:CTV Television Network, Ltd. Category:Téléfilm Canada Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Warner Home Video Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Musical Films Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Miramax Films Category:Family Home Entertainment Theatre Category:Turner Pictures Worldwide Category:Canadian Television (CTV) Category:Hanna-Barbera Australia Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Random House Home Video Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disney Category:Opening Credits Category:Rated G Category:WMG Film Category:First Independent Films Category:Miramax Family Films Category:ABC Family Category:HBO Max Category:Turner Pictures Category:CBS